Saki Konishi
}} Saki Konishi is a minor character in Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Minor Character **''Persona 4 Manga: Minor Character **Persona 4 The Animation: Minor Character **Persona 4 The Magician: Major Character **Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Cameo **Persona 4 Visualive: Minor Character *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4: Cameo Design Saki has thick long wavy light-brown hair and brown eyes. At school she wears a standard school uniform except she wears black boots (black stocking with brown shoes seen in Namatame and Adachi's flashback). When she works at Junes she wears a long-sleeved white shirt, faded navy jeans, navy shoes, and an employee apron. Personality Much of Saki's personality is unknown and left in ambiguity as she is given little screen time, and she dies early in ''Persona 4 so her true feelings are unknown because she is deceased and unable to speak for herself, so the player is left to rely on comments from her co-worker Yosuke Hanamura and her brother Naoki Konishi about her. Naoki, however, sees her as a playful yet surprisingly mature individual, and after coming to terms with his feelings, realizes that he misses her dearly. At first, she seems like a kind person that was nice and supportive to Yosuke. However, it is revealed that she was actually annoyed with Yosuke and quite stressed about her life, with a lot of pent-up angst and a desire to get away from it all. It is also revealed that she believed her family, friends, and neighbors had resented her all along because she worked at Junes, the giant store that was slowly driving her family's liquor shop out of business. Profile ''Persona 4'' A senior to the protagonist and Yosuke Hanamura, she works as a part-time worker in Junes. She is the eldest daughter of a family who owns the local liquor store Konishi Liquors. Her brother Naoki is a junior of the protagonist. She was first seen talking with her brother Naoki about some food of his that she ate on the first day the protagonist came to Inaba. The protagonist meets her as she takes a break from her part-time job working in Junes. She informs the protagonist that Yosuke's father is the manager of Junes and that she is Yosuke's co-worker. She sees Yosuke as a nosy little brother and calls him "Hana-chan" as a way of playfully teasing him. Yosuke harbors romantic feelings towards Saki, but fails to confess to her and this love is unrequited as a result. Saki is later revealed to be the person who first found Mayumi Yamano's body, making her nervous and scared. Later, when the protagonist, Chie Satonaka, and Yosuke watch the Midnight Channel, the trio observes a blurring image of a female student resembling Saki Konishi, who appears to be writhing in pain. The next day, the Yasogami High students are tragically informed that Saki Konishi was found murdered. Her corpse was hung upside-down on an antenna. Devastated by her death, Yosuke requests the protagonist take him into the Midnight Channel, as the protagonist is the only one capable of entering the TV. Saki's inner thoughts are later revealed when the protagonist and Yosuke investigate the Midnight Channel's Twisted Shopping District. However, whether these were Saki's true feelings or fears born from Yosuke's feelings is debatable. In truth, her family liquor store's sales were falling because of the opening of Junes. Furthermore, her decision to take a job as a part-time worker in Junes greatly irritated her family, and such, her father would often scold her for her decisions. After being a witness of the murder case, her dilemma grew worse as her classmates and friends talked behind her back. She confessed that, in reality, she was greatly irritated by Yosuke and only befriended him because he is the son of the manager of Junes. Saki's cause of death may be an attack by Shadows born of her reluctance to accept her true feelings. It is also unknown if she encountered her Shadow Self, although Persona 4 The Animation implies it with two figures seen in the Midnight Channel. After dealing with Shadow Yosuke, Yosuke accepts his inner feelings. If the protagonist levels up the Magician Arcana Social Link (Yosuke) to Lv. 6, it is revealed that Saki Konishi was rumored to be having a relationship with a college student, and planned to leave Inaba with him. However, as she lacked money, she decided to work in Junes. Naoki, however, suggests in Lv. 7 of the Hanged Man Arcana Social Link, that Saki believed that her work for Junes would one day be of some benefit to her family's business. Despite her distaste towards Yosuke, which Yosuke himself is forced to acknowledge, Saki Konishi is arguably the main motivation Yosuke has for venturing into the Midnight Channel and solving its mysteries. Even after seeing her thoughts, Yosuke still considers her a good person at heart, and gets angry when people badmouth her. During the course of their investigation, the group finds out that Tohru Adachi questioned Saki as a witness much more than was normal for a person with such a strong alibi. The night they saw her on the Midnight Channel, Saki was questioned by Adachi at the police station. Adachi claimed she was getting "pretty cozy" with Taro Namatame, and she slapped him. Adachi reacts violently by picking her up and throwing her into the TV, causing her death. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the animated adaptation of Persona 4, when she was cast into the Midnight Channel, she did not panic nor get afraid when her "other self" appeared. The only reactions she experienced were confusion and disorientation. Then in Namatame's flashback, she is last seen with her shadow about to transform into the black smoke and finally kills her (as the black smoke suffocates her). ''Persona 4 The Golden Animation'' In the opening intro, Saki is seen going to her part-time job at Junes. In episode 6 Saki slaps Adachi which angers him and pushes her into the TV. Gallery Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Allies